


Tego nigdy Ci nie powiem

by jagoda12211221



Series: Tego nigdy Ci nie wyznam [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagoda12211221/pseuds/jagoda12211221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock po swej fałszywej śmierci podróżuje i pracuje nad różnymi sprawami, czyli z rozmów Sherlocka z Johnem z Pałacu Myśli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tego nigdy Ci nie powiem

**Author's Note:**

> To już dosyć stara praca, ale ostatnio ktoś mi o niej przypomniał i nie wydaje mi się taka zła (choć wiadomo, że matka zawsze kocha dzieci, nieważne jakie są), więc postanowiłam ją tu umieścić, by to zmotywowało mnie do jej dokończenia.
> 
> Co ważne do tekstu? Wszystko dzieje się w Mind Palace, oprócz tekstu pogrubionego. Te słowa uciekają Sherlockowi do realu.

\- Widziałem cię dzisiaj na cmentarzu. Nigdy nie byłeś taki…

\- Bez mnie będzie ci lepiej, naprawdę. Nikt ci nie zepsuje randki, nie nabrudzi w kuchni, nie wyje tego, co miało być na śniadanie. Nie będziesz chodził do pracy głodny i niewyspany. Nikt cię nie zawiedzie. Nie zapomni kupić mleka i fasoli, choć obiecał.

\- Nareszcie nie będziesz znajdował kawałków trupów w lodówce i nie będziesz musiał sprawdzać czy jedzenie nie jest przypadkiem zatrute. Nie będziesz się martwił i …

\- No i znajdziesz sobie dziewczynę. Ładną, zwykłą i nudną. Będziesz szczęśliwy. Będziecie mieć psa. Jakiegoś większego mieszańca, o czarnej kudłatej sierści. Nazwiesz go Sherlock, bo jesteś sentymentalny. Będzie ci gryzł kapcie.

\- Raz w roku przyniesiesz wiązankę na tamten pusty grób, choć możliwe, że będę pochowany gdzie indziej. Albo moje ciało będzie leżało zamarznięte na zboczu gór. Czasem wpadniesz do Gary `ego Lestrade i rozwiążesz jakąś sprawę. Bo nie jesteś takim idiotą jak inni.

\- Proszę cię, przestań być smutny. Jestem tylko socjopatą, z którym mieszkałeś półtora roku. Za dwa lata nie będziesz mnie już dokładnie pamiętać. Za cztery, jedyny Sherlock dla ciebie to będzie ten pies. Przestań się snuć za mną po pałacu, z tym karcącym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Bez mnie będzie ci lepiej. Wiem to, bo jestem Sherlockiem Holmesem.

***

\- Podaj mi telefon.

\- W kieszeni spodni.

\- Nie rób takiej miny, przecież widzisz, że jestem zajęty. Gonię przestępcę.

\- Ach, nie ma cię tu. To sam napiszę do policji. Nie potrzebuję cię.

\- Przestań tak na mnie patrzeć.

\- Bo dam się postrzelić.

\- Nie przyjdziesz, bo myślisz, że nie żyję.

\- No i dobra, obrażaj się.

\- Nie mam czasu na twoje fochy, John. Jest sprawa.

***

\- Ostatnio irytujesz mnie coraz bardziej. Wcale mi nie pomagasz. Powinieneś podać mi ten długopis sam, a nie wysługiwać się tym Azjatą.

\- Radzę sobie bez ciebie. Szajka Moriarty`ego się rozpada. A ja znam dwadzieścia nowych trucizn.

\- A, po co mi odtrutki?

\- Dobrze, tego nie wziąłem pod uwagę... Przestań robić miny i opowiedz mi coś.

\- Jak tam w przychodni? A może zmieniłeś pracę? Napisałbym do Mycrofta, ale będzie się ze mnie wyśmiewał. Denerwuje mnie.

\- Nie, nie mogę się odzywać do moich kontaktów z Anglii. Co pokazujesz? Ach, bezdomni. Chociaż nie wiem, czy mi pomogą. Nie ma im, jak to kiedyś ująłeś, myć pleców. Chyba, że przejąłeś po mnie ich. Ale wtedy napisałbyś coś na blogu.

\- Czemu nie aktualizujesz go? Masz może nowego. Hm, dr. John H. Watson – detektyw – konsultant?

\- Nie, nic takiego nie znalazłem w sieci. Ale wszedłem na twój e-mail…

***

\- Wiem, nie powinienem tego jeść. Ale ci kazałeś mi, obiecałem, że będę jeść minimum raz dziennie. Co miałem zrobić. Znowu byś się boczył. Tak jak teraz.

\- Oczywiście, że to twoja wina. Powinieneś mi coś ugotować, najlepiej tego swojego kurczaka z ryżem…

\- John, umieram. Niedobrze mi. Daj mi tabletkę albo lepiej jakiś zastrzyk. Nic dzisiaj nie wezmę do ust.

\- Boli mnie brzuch. Jesteś lekarzem, powinieneś mi pomóc. John…, nienawidzę tak się czuć i... Zrób coś.

***

\- Gdzie jest trop, John? Gdzie? Zawsze byłeś dobry w szukaniu śladów tych zwykłych przestępców. Znajdowałeś poste rzeczy, a ja te bardziej subtelne. Byliśmy dobrą parą. Um.., to znaczy partnerami. W pracy.

\- Chociaż też robiłeś dobrą kawę. Napiłbym się.

***

\- John, tu w Indiach jest tak okropnie gorąco. A przecież to późna jesień. Po prostu koszmarnie.

\- Tobie by się spodobało. W Anglii zawsze chodziłeś w tych beznadziejnych swetrach. Przyzwyczaiłeś się do wysokich temperatur w Afganistanie. Tu było by ci lepiej. Chociaż jest duszno. Obrzydliwie duszno i parno.

\- Zatrzymałem się u niejakiego Bakera. To Anglik, choć ma żonę z stąd. Nie jest zbyt głupi, ale nie dorównuje mi ani w połowie. Ma sługę. Sudhira. Nie podoba mi się on.

\- Jesteś naiwny, John. Ten Hindus coś knuje. Ukradł mi moją amfe… nieważne. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Przestań John. Nie patrz tak, nie krzycz.

***

\- Otruł mnie. Ten Hindus mnie otruł. Mówiłem ci.

\- **To ludzie Moriarty`ego.**

- **Uciekaj, John. Dopadną cię. Tak jak mnie.**

\- Moriarty, pokonał mnie, choć umarł.

\- Wody John, daj mi pić. Hindus jest sprytny…

\- **Przepraszam, że cię zostawiłem.**

\- Ja cię…

\- **…potrzebuję jak zagadek. Jesteś moim… Ko…**

(Christopher Baker patrzył jak jego gość powoli umiera, bredząc o przyjacielu)

***

\- Żyję. Cieszysz się.

\- Pewnie sam spiskowałeś z tym hindusem.

\- NIE, NIE BIORĘ! Zadowolony?

\- Przepraszam, nie będę brał. Nie ma to już żadnego sensu.

\- Co powiesz, na to, co powiedziałem? Tylko nie wygadaj się. Szczególnie przed samym sobą. I Mycroftem.

***

\- Zmieniłeś hasło. Swojego e-maila. Masz lepsze, bo nie wiem, jakie. Może imię jakiejś nowej dziewczyny?

\- Nie. Nie zrobiłbyś tego. Mycroft odgadłby je od razu. Dlatego pewnie zmieniłeś. Włamywał się, tak jak ja. Mu też się włamuje.

\- Mycroft zmienia hasło średnio raz na tydzień. Ale odgaduję. Same nudy ma na poczcie. Jakieś wybory, polityka, plany wojskowe… padłbym na jego miejscu po tygodniu. Jego e-mail jest bardziej niebezpieczny niż syreny.

\- Wysłałem ci maila z psem. Widziałeś go już? Raczej nie. W Anglii jest teraz trzecia trzydzieści pięć. Pewnie śpisz. Sam czy masz kogoś?

\- Pies jest czarny i kudłaty. Na pewno nieznośny. Bo takie są psy. Ale ma się do nich sentymenty.

\- Miałem kiedyś psa. Nazwałem go Rudobrody. To był mój jedyny przyjaciel. Do czasów czaszki… i ciebie. Nigdy ci o nim nie mówiłem.

\- Był dobrym psem. Naprawdę. Zawsze mnie bronił, jak byłem mały. Bawiliśmy się w piratów. Mycroft mówił wtedy, że jestem idiotą. Tak naprawdę to zazdrościł mi, bo Rudobrody go nie lubił.

\- Uśpili go. Bo pogryzł sąsiada. I Mycrofta. Sąsiad był zły.

\- Czemu? Nie wiem, wykasowałem.

\- Mycroft chciał odciągnąć Rudobrodego i złapał go za ogon. Choć wiedział, że Rudobrody naprawdę tego nie lubi.

\- Uśpili go. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę Mycroftowi.

\- Tak, dlatego go nie lubię, chociaż to nie jedyny powód.

\- Nie, Nie płaczę John! Też wymyśliłeś. Nie jestem dzieckiem. To było dawno temu.

\- Mam go nadal. W Pałacu. Tak jak ciebie. Jest piętro niżej. Choć, pokarzę ci go. Polubicie się. To naprawdę dobry pies.

\- Za chwilę dziewiąta rano, jak mam iść spać?

\- Wiem, wiem. Całą noc ci marudzę. Dobra, zdrzemnę się, ale choć. Porzucamy patyk Rudobrodemu. Ucieszy się.

***

\- Umysł to potęga. Kontrowałem nim truciznę, więc to też musi się udać.

\- Wyjdziesz z pałacu i podasz mi ten długopis.

\- **Grrry.**

\- No dalej, przecież nie jest ciężki…!

\- **A…**

***

\- Nie mogę tego zrozumieć. Powinien być jakiś schemat. Choć tu do mnie.

\- Po prostu lepiej mi się myśli.

\- Masz takie ciepłe dłonie. Moje są zawsze zimne… Jasne, to było takie oczywiste. To zrobiła jego siostra. Udusiła go, a potem…

\- Nie, to nic nadzwyczajnego. Ale kontynuuj.

***

\- A, biją mnie. Moje plecy. Nie mogę krzyczeć. Sherlock Holmes nigdy…

\- **AAA!**

\- Choć tu, szybko. John. Bądź przy mnie. Tak mniej boli. Powiedz coś. A…. Mów, zagłusz ich.

\- Lepiej, już prawie nic nie czuje. Tylko jest mi zimno.

\- Masz taki ciepłe dłonie. Jest dobrze. Tak dobrze.

***

\- Nareszcie kawa. Gorzka, okropnie gorzka. Taka, jaką ty lubisz, a nie ja. Ale kawa. Ciepłe i prawdziwa. Nie z Pałacu. Teraz mogę zasnąć. Możemy iść spać. Tylko uważaj na moją rękę. Miałeś rację. Zwichnięta. I złamany palec w stopie.

***

\- Nudne to rozpracowanie szajki Moriarty`ego.  A przecież był geniuszem, powinno być ciekawiej.

\- Bicie i tortury nie jest ciekawe. Lepsze były trucizny.

\- Może wstąpię do kartelu?

\- Dobrze, już dobrze. Nie mówiłem przecież na serio. Ale twój pomysł ze zwykłymi zagadkami jest dobry.

\- Azja załatwiona. Została tylko Europa. Już bez Rosji. Hm, tylko na dwóch kontynentach. Słabo.

***

\- Braszów, Tirana, Brno, Oslo, Ystad, Alborg, Lyon, Zurych… To robi się dość monotonne.

***

\- W Niemczech było źle. Nudno i fizycznie. Dobrze, że spotkałem tą dziewczynę.

\- Jest interesująca. Miałem szczęście z nią. Ale jak rozpoznała, że nie jestem Niemcem? Nawet mój akcent był bez zarzutu. 

\- Nie, nie jest niebezpieczna i nie pracowała dla Moriarty `ego.

\- To oczywiste. Sam ton głosu na to wskazywał. Nie lubi jak się jej rozkazuje. Prawdopodobnie jest wolnym strzelcem. Ciekawe, dlaczego ją gonili tamci ludzie…

\- Nie wszyscy zarabiający w ten sposób są źli, John. Nie dotarłbym nawet do Nepalu, gdybym cię słuchał.

\- Zachowujesz się jak stara kwoka, John. Zadzwonię do niej jutro. Co mi szkodzi. Została tylko Serbia.

***

\- Czemu nie pieczesz nigdy ciasteczek, John? Lubię je.

\- Ta kobieta, czy raczej dziewczyna, nie wiem ile ma lat i ciągle zmienia wygląd. Ale wracając do tematu, ona niedawno upiekła. Są dobre.

\- Pomoże mi się dostać do Serbii.

\- Powiedziałem jej prawdę, przejrzała twojego oraz mojego bloga, a później kazała mi zeskanować parę osób i powiedział, że miło jej będzie się oderwać od prozy codzienności.

\- Nie wiem! Nie mogę jej do końca rozgryźć. Zajmuje się różnymi półlegalnymi rzeczami. Głównie sama, ale ma rozległe kontakty. Powiedziała, że mogę jechać z nią do Polski i później możemy spróbować opracować plan.

\- Bo jest Polką. Nawet akcent ma czysto słowiański.

\- W domku nad jeziorem. Tu pierze pieniądze. Jest całkiem ładnie. Zimno, ale też nie ma komarów. Piję herbatę, bo powiedziała, że ma detoks z kawy i nie ma jej.

\- Tak, za darmo, John. 

\- Och, nie bądź zazdrosny.

\- Czyta coś i notuje. Chyba o Serbii. Pytała się mnie, co wiem o szajce Moriarty`ego stamtąd. Chyba planuje. Ja mam wolne. Nudzę się, ale ona krzyczy jak wstaje. Kazała mi się "nie przemęczać", dopóki nie zaleczy mi tych ran po Remis i Triest. Zrobiły się trochę brzydkie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie dążyłem do zakażenia, ale ona… Jest trochę ja ty. Wyolbrzymia i dobrze wkuwa.

\- Jakieś szczepionki, John! Nie biorę od Indii. Nawet plastry nikotynowe mi się skończyły.

\- No. Jak będziesz dobry, to może przywiozę ci sweter. Taka stara kobieta niedaleko stąd robi je na drutach. Są lepsze niż te twoje. Zamówię ci jutro.

\- Najwyżej poproszę Polkę, by ci go wysłała.

\- Bo z Serbii ciężko będzie się wydostać. Nie patrz tak na mnie.

\- Mycroft mi nie pomoże, jest beznadziejny. Choć lepiej do Rudobrodego. Dawno tam nie byliśmy.

***

\- To koniec. Zgarnęli ją. To moja wina. A teraz i moja kolej. Musimy uciekać. Szybciej…

***

\- John! Gdzie jesteś? Moje żebra…

***

\- Mycroft tu siedzi. Patrzy się jak mnie torturują. Zostań. Do końca. Nie mogę dać znać, że mnie boli. Nie przed nim… Muszę się sam ratować. On się tylko patrzy. Co? Dedukcja…

***

\- Zaraz cię zobaczę. Idę do twojego domu. Widziałem twoje akta. Zmieniłeś się. Ale, wszystko naprawimy. Przeniesiesz rzeczy jeszcze dziś, a jutro zerwiemy umowę.

\- Złamałeś noś mojemu bratu! John, właśnie, dlatego cię…

\- Pewnie będziesz się boczył, ale ja już coś wymyśle i będę wsłuchiwał się w twój oddech, gdy śpisz.

\- Nie mówiłem ci. Przez tamtych ostatnich kilka miesięcy chodziłem czasem do ciepie jak spałeś i słuchałem. To mnie uspokaja.

\- JOHN! Nareszcie! Po dwóch latach… za chwilę…


End file.
